In the tobacco industry, rectangular parallelepiped-shaped cartons of packets of cigarettes are produced, in which the packets, normally ten in number, are arranged in a number of groups, normally five, arranged side by side along a longitudinal axis of the carton, and each of which comprises at least two packets placed flat one on top of the other, i.e. with their major lateral surfaces parallel to said longitudinal axis.
Alternatively, rectangular parallelepiped-shaped cartons of packets of cigarettes are produced, in which the packets, normally ten in number, are arranged side by side along a longitudinal axis of the carton and on edge, i.e. with their major lateral surfaces perpendicular to said longitudinal axis.
Each of the above two types of carton is produced on a specific type of cartoning machine.